The present invention relates generally to electronically delivering oil exploration and production data from an acquisition site to a delivery site. More particularly, the invention is a global electronic data delivery system and method of use for managing the delivery of oil exploration and production data. The present invention uses a workflow process that manages the flow of data from an acquisition site to a delivery site using a centralized data hub for real-time, point to multi-point data communications that includes a global communications network for secure and efficient data delivery.
In the oil and gas industry, operating companies that own and/or manage hydrocarbon wells evaluate the wells by wireline logging. In wireline well logging, one or more tools are connected to a power and data transmission cable or xe2x80x9cwirelinexe2x80x9d and are lowered into the well borehole to obtain measurements of geophysical properties for the area surrounding the borehole. The wireline supports the tools as they are lowered into the borehole, supplies power to the tools and provides a communication medium to send signals to the tools and receive data from the tools. Commonly, tools are lowered to a depth of interest in the well and are then retrieved. As the tools are retrieved, they send data about the geological formations through which they pass through the wireline to data acquisition and processing equipment at the surface, usually contained inside a logging truck or a logging unit.
The data acquisition and processing equipment, including software, compiles the data from the tools into a xe2x80x9clog,xe2x80x9d a plot which presents the geophysical information concerning the geological formations encountered by the well, frequently by depth. Logs can also be used to evaluate current production from producing wells or to inspect the integrity of production equipment in a producing well. In any case, the data gathered during the logging operation is generally presented on the log by depth, but may also be presented by time, or any other index by which multiple physical entries are recorded. The data acquisition and processing software may send the log data to a viewing monitor, where the well logging professional (usually a xe2x80x9clogging engineerxe2x80x9d) conducting the logging operation can view the log as it is being compiled. After the log is compiled, it can be transmitted to the operating company""s headquarters for interpretation and review by management.
The data acquired by logging is often crucial to the decision-making process on what will be done with the well being logged. Take, for example, a well that has just been drilled and logged. Depending on the results of the log, the well could be drilled deeper, plugged and abandoned as non-productive or cased and testedxe2x80x94or perhaps the decision will be that additional logs are required before the decision on the disposition of the well can be made. The results of the log may also help determine whether the well requires stimulation or special completion techniques, such as gas lift or sand control. In any case, these decisions are crucial and have to be made very quickly. Mistakes or even mere delay can be extremely expensive.
The operating company which is drilling or producing the well frequently desires to have its own personnel viewing the log data as the well is being logged. But the operating company may be located half a world away from the well itself. Drilling and production activities are often located in remote locations and it is difficult for the operating company to have its own personnel, such as a geologist or petrophycist, join the wireline company""s logging engineer on site during the logging operation. Sometimes logistics or severe weather conditions prevent the operating company from sending anyone to the wellsite for the logging operation. Furthermore, sending personnel to wellsites is expensive and exposes them to all of the hazards of the drilling or production operation, as well as the hazards and inconvenience of travel. As a consequence, tentative decisions often have to be made before the operating company can complete its review of the actual logging data, relying solely on the interpretations conducted at the wellsite.
The oilfield operating company may have one or more service partners to provide technology, processes and services that bring increased operating efficiency at reduced costs. Among the partner""s needs are the acquisition, processing, management and delivery of quality data.
Each operator has unique views about and preferences for what is needed. These needs vary widely and depend on the work ongoing, and result in a variety of the data to be handled. Some are currently focused on getting real-time data delivered directly to the desktops of all project members (employees, partners and service company experts), while others believe it is paramount to work towards a more comprehensive solution that includes data processing, management and product support. At the same time some operators prefer direct communications links, while others insist on only xe2x80x9cpullingxe2x80x9d data off of a secure, centralized, company-neutral server. There are as many permutations on the data delivery theme as imaginable based upon technological capabilities, existing infrastructures within both the service company and operator domains, and operator preferences. In some cases, the lack of a standard process for setting up data delivery services causes operators and service companies to miss or even consciously pass up the opportunities presented by the technology.
Further, the world is rapidly assimilating advances in electronic communications and web-based central data hubs demanding ever faster, more secure and reliable transfer of all data types around the globe. The exploration and production (EandP) industry is no exception to this trend. It desires time-efficient data acquisition with real-time and/or immediate post-job interaction with and integration of data to assist with project collaboration and decision-making.
Acquisition sites are often temporary and in remote areas, lacking an established communications infrastructure. It is vital that a contractor""s acquisition unit is able to leverage all possible communication methods it may encounter. For example, as many operators extend their Intranets to the acquisition site, contractor hardware must be capable of capitalizing on this, while providing the specific network security required by all parties involved. Transmission protocols designed to get the data from the acquisition site must be able to overcome what is often the least reliable link in the transmission chain. The protocol needs to be robust, efficient and maximized in recovery functionality. The data delivery system must accommodate several different time frames: real-time, post-job and long-term. Standard processes and facilities for creating links to oil acquisition sites and between companies must be established to facilitate use on more and more projects.
World-class data delivery can only be achieved when the data transmitted is of the highest quality and adheres to industry standards. Quality data is critical for making sound decisions and reducing risk. Such data, available as and when required by end users, is a common goal throughout all the data business segments: acquisition, processing, interpretation and management. Data content and composition vary widely, from the numerous industry standards to locally devised data formats. To be truly seamless, a delivery system must handle all formats and data types encountered, converting between these formats if and when necessary.
Likewise, data can only be considered successfully xe2x80x98deliveredxe2x80x99 when it is incorporated smoothly into the client""s domain and is available for immediate use and decision-making. Thus, software applications must accompany hardware developments to facilitate data reception, handling and manipulation in the user""s domain. All data transmitted must be traceable and well managed, if it is to be supported and used efficiently throughout its life.
Many data delivery systems have been established in the past and are in use today. Most have sub-optimal security, and do not offer seamless delivery of real-time data from the acquisition site to the delivery site with an integration of all data streams, do not manage the process workflow of data from the acquisition site to a data center to the delivery site of the data being transmitted, do not allow for point to multi-point near real-time data delivery, do not offer seamless addition of new client/server functionality and do not allow for customized data delivery formats based on client specific profiles.
The present invention solves the aforementioned needs. It provides an apparatus, system and method that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with the previously developed data delivery systems.
The present invention provides for the seamless delivery of real-time data from the acquisition site (welisite) to the delivery site (client sites) with the integration of all data streams. It integrates the data movement from the wellsite to a centralized data hub, from the hub to data service centers, data management centers, product delivery centers, and to multiple client sites. The present invention manages the process workflow from the producer of the data to the data centers and to the clients. The present invention centralizes the monitoring and traceability of data delivery, provides built-in recoverability of failed operations along with distributed management of the recovery by the end user or administrator. It uses data compression in its delivery applications for improved utilization of communication bandwidth. The present invention comprises an extensible architecture that allows for the seamless addition of new client/server side functionality without impacting the producer of the data. It provides a workflow-based system with capability to provide inter-dependency between the tasks of the workflow. It provides an integrated system that allows for the export of data to data management archival systems. It provides a real-time store and forward capability and customization of data based on client specific profiles. The present invention reduces and simplifies the data delivered, both raw and processed data. It provides for point to multi-point data transfer and communication to a variety of computer platforms, network connections and multiple sites using the central data hub that allows multiple clients to access the same data in near real-time delivered in a variety of client specified formats while at the same time archiving and recording the data and graphics on various client specified media. The present invention provides for the security of the data during the transmission and delivery process on private and public networks.
Each data transmission is a workflow order including the destination and delivery type, for example, deliver by fax to destination A and deliver data file to destination B. The order can specify data conversion and customization based on client profile. The central data hub manages the data delivery and data conversions. The data delivery is point to multi-point thereby allowing near real-time data delivery to multiple clients while the data is being acquired at an acquisition site. A global communications network interface (Internet web-based) provides for the ordering of data delivery from virtually anywhere. Web based monitoring allows for the field engineer (or other clients) to check on the progress of data delivery from virtually anywhere. The centralized hub archives the data delivery results and prevents duplicate delivery and archiving. A transfer protocol with a unique way of using pointers and sockets to interact directly at the TCP/IP level allows for the bypassing of software middleware. The web-based interface allows for automatic software upgrades form the central data hub, including the addition of new software features.
The present invention comprises a data delivery system for delivering oilfield data from at least one data acquisition site to a remote delivery site. The system comprises a central data hub computer that processes a workflow order that controls delivery of oilfield data from at least one data acquisition site to a remote delivery site, a data acquisition site computer that transmits oilfield data over a first communications network to the central data hub computer in near real-time in response to the workflow order and a data server that receives data from the central data hub over a second communications network. The data server communicates with multiple remote delivery site computers for the simultaneous display of the oilfield data in near real time at the multiple delivery site computers in response to the workflow order.
The system further comprises a workflow order generating module in the central data hub computer that allows a user to generate and submit the workflow order to the central data hub computer for processing. The system further comprises a workflow order status monitoring module in the central data hub computer that monitors the status of a submitted workflow order.
The system further comprises a data services center computer for post-acquisition oilfield data processing, the data services center computer being in communication with the central data hub. The system further comprises post-acquisition oilfield data processing software applications within the data services center computer, the software applications being selected from the group consisting of borehole seismic applications, borehole imaging applications, petrophysics applications, well test applications, production engineering processing applications and interpretation functionality applications.
The system further comprises an oilfield data archival database in communication with the central data hub.
In one embodiment, the data server comprises a File Transfer Protocol (FTP) data server for transmitting oilfield data to at least one remote delivery site computer.
In one embodiment, the data server comprises a global communications network (xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d) data server capable of transmitting oilfield data in near real-time to the multiple remote delivery site computers via a global communications network.
In one embodiment, the data server comprises a real-time data server for transmitting oilfield data to multiple delivery site computers in near real-time via a third communications network. The third communications network comprises a communications link and a communications protocol. The third communications network may be a global communications network. The communications protocol for the networks may be Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) or HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or a real-time communications transfer protocol.
The first communications network may comprise a satellite communication network, a telephone communication network, a microwave transmission network, a radio communication network and a wireless telephone communication network.
The system further comprises a hardcopy delivery center that generates a hardcopy of the oilfield data as controlled by the workflow order from the central data hub, in communication with the central data hub. The hardcopy is stored on media selected from the group consisting of a hardcopy report, a tape, a film and a CD-ROM.
The central data hub comprises a user interface module that receives a user generated workflow order for oilfield data, a submission module that loads a description of the workflow order and breaks the workflow order into at least one task containing task parameters and task dependencies and transfers the task to a dispatch module for routing the task, at least one application module that executes the routed task, a status module that maintains the task dependencies and monitors task status, a data manager module that enters oilfield data in a database accessible by the central data hub and an archive manager module that handles the export of information for archival. The system further comprises a real-time data transfer module for transmitting real time data as specified in the workflow order from a data acquisition site to a data delivery site. The user-interface module interfaces with a web browser for receiving the workflow order.
The application module of the central data hub computer may comprise a data converter function that provides digital data conversion and data filtering of oilfield data as specified in the workflow order. The application module may comprise a fax function. The application module may comprise publishing the oilfield data to a web server as specified in the workflow order, sending the oilfield data as specified in the workflow order to an external server using an FTP protocol, sending e-mail messages to a computer server as specified in the workflow order, converting data using a data conversion function as required in the workflow order or sending a hardcopy request to a product delivery center.
The computer-implemented method further comprises transmitting oilfield data in near real-time via the data server to the multiple remote delivery site computers via a global communications network where the data server is a global communications network (xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d) data server. The method further comprises transmitting oilfield data in near real-time from a real-time data server to the multiple delivery site computers via a third communications network. Processing the workflow order at the central data hub comprises receiving a user generated workflow order for oilfield data at the central data hub, loading a description of the workflow order and breaking the workflow order into at least one task containing task parameters and task dependencies and transferring the task to a dispatch module for routing the task, executing the routed task, maintaining the task dependencies and monitoring task status, entering oilfield data in a database accessible by the central data hub and handling the export of information for archival. The user generated workflow order is received by a user-interface module interfacing with a web browser. The application module executes the routed task, converts digital oilfield data and filters the data as specified in the workflow order, publishes the oilfield data to a web server as specified in the workflow order, sends the oilfield data as specified in the workflow to an external server using an FTP protocol, sends e-mail messages to a computer server as specified in the workflow order, sends a hardcopy request to a product delivery center and sends oil field data in near real-time data from the data acquisition site to the multiple remote delivery sites. Oilfield data is sent in near real-time from the data acquisition site to the multiple remote delivery sites as specified in the workflow order.
In one embodiment, the method in a computer data delivery system for delivering oilfield data from at least one data acquisition site to multiple delivery sites comprises receiving a workflow order for oilfield data at a central data hub computer. The received workflow order at the central data hub computer is then executed. If the task parameters are valid, the task is submitted for dispatch which comprises loading the description of the workflow order, breaking the workflow order into at least one task containing task parameters and task dependencies, if task dependencies are satisfied dispatching the task for execution, executing the task and monitoring task status.
Submitting the task comprises receiving a workflow order request at a submit server within the central data hub, validating the workflow order and placing the workflow order on a dispatch queue. If the workflow order is a task abort request, processing comprises receiving a workflow order request at a submit server within the central data hub, validating the workflow order and placing the workflow order on an abort queue. Dispatching and executing the task comprises processing tasks in a dispatch queue by routing the task to an appropriate application server for execution.
The application server may comprise a digital data conversion and filter application, a web dropbox server for sending data to a web server, a fax application server for sending the oilfield data to a fax machine, a file transfer protocol (FTP) server for sending files to a server external to the central data hub using FTP protocol, a PDS rasterize application server for converting data from PDS graphical formats to other graphical formats and a hardcopy application server for sending a hardcopy requests to a product delivery center. The application server may also comprise a real-time transfer application server that sends data to and receives data from a real-time server. A second real-time transfer application server is located in the data acquisition system for sending oilfield data in real-time to the central data hub. A third real-time transfer application server is located in the remote delivery site computer for receiving oilfield data in real-time from the central data hub.
The method further comprises a data manager within the central data hub that locates data and enters new data into a database in communication with the central data hub and an archive manager for managing file data uploaded to the central data hub and file data generated at the central data hub via file conversion applications. The monitoring of the task status comprises processing status queue task dependencies, task messages and task statistics, maintaining task and order state statistics, identifying tasks waiting for events and placing tasks in a dispatch queue when task dependencies are complete. Task dependencies include executing the task after other tasks have completed or after a period of time has elapsed.
In one embodiment, the computer-implemented method for near real-time data delivery of oilfield data from at least one data acquisition site to multiple remote delivery sites, comprises processing a workflow order at a central data hub computer that controls delivery of oilfield data from the data acquisition site to the remote delivery site, transmitting oilfield data over a first communications network from a data acquisition site computer to the central data hub computer in near real-time in response to the workflow order and sending oilfield data from the central data hub to a remote delivery site using a data server that is part of the central data hub, the data server communicating with multiple remote delivery site computers for the simultaneous display of the oilfield data in near real time at multiple delivery site computers in response to the workflow order.
In one embodiment, the computer implemented method for near real-time data delivery of oilfield data from at least one data acquisition site to multiple remote delivery sites, comprises electronically transferring oilfield data obtained at a data acquisition site from a computer at the data acquisition site, based on a user-specified workflow order program, to a central data hub computer over a communications network using a near real-time transmission protocol, receiving the oilfield data at the central data hub computer, formatting the data for delivery to the multiple remote delivery sites based on the delivery site requirements and the user-specified workflow program, routing the data to a hardcopy delivery site for hardcopy creation based upon the workflow as requested by the workflow and routing the data to the multiple remote delivery sites based on the user-specified workflow over a second communications network using a near real-time transmission protocol upon request by at least one of the multiple delivery sites. The method comprises a built-in data recovery module in the central data hub for recovering data if the transmission of the oilfield data from the data acquisition system to the multiple remote delivery sites fails and a data compression module for compressing data transmitted over the first, second and third communications networks.
The computer-implemented methods are embodied in software programs that may be stored on a computer-readable medium.